powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Coins
The Power Coins are supernatural golden coins created by the sage Ninjor which were used as the power source of the Original, Ninja and Alien Rangers. List of Known Power Coins Dinosaur Power Coins The original Power Coins drew their power from dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals and had an animal engraved on each one: Black Mastodon, Pink Pterodactyl, Blue Triceratops, Yellow Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Red Tyrannosaurus. The sixth Coin was based off a Green Dragon, but instead had a symbol resembling a three-toed dragon's footprint. Zordon gained possession of the first five coins after he and Alpha 4 found a map that lead them to the location of the Coins in the Desert of Despair. Unfortunately, Rita Repulsa somehow gained the sixth Coin on her own while battling the Desert's guardian, Rooten-Toomen, with the help of one of her warrior, Knasty Knight. The Rangers could remove their Coins and transform them into Power Crystals. The holder places his/her thumb and index fingers on the edge of the Coin, heads facing out. The individual then elongates the crystal down to a point. The Rangers usually shout "Two-One-Power Up," and insert it into a slot on the helm of his/her Zord in order to control the war machines. Following the destruction of the original Dinozords, the power crystals were never used again. The Coins can also emit powerful energy charges which have been used to re-energize Zordon. 's Black Mastodon Power Coin after its near-destruction.]] When Tommy Oliver's Green Ranger powers were permanently drained by Lord Zedd's Green Crystal and Turbanshell monster, Zordon and Alpha secretly created the White Ranger, using the White Tiger Coin as their power source. The coin itself was created within the Power Chamber beneath the Command Center, which at the time was unknown to the rangers. Zordon created this Coin using the Light of Goodness. It appears that creating even one Power Coin is extremely dangerous as it took weeks of planning and design as well as shutting down the entire Command Center in order for the White Tiger Coin to be created. Later in the Power Rangers' battles, Rito Revolto, the brother of Rita, appeared in the Moon Palace. Leading a new army of monsters, he successfully overloaded the Thunderzords' power storage, shorting out several Command Center functions, destroying the Zords themselves and damaging the Rangers' Power Coins and their connections to the Morphing Grid. The damage caused all the rangers' Power Coins and Morphers to crack physically and destroyed their connection to the morphing grid. Three years later in 1998, Adam Park returned, attempting to help his successor, Carlos Vallerte, overcome a confidence issue after a botched mission. When Carlos decided to hang up his morpher, Adam pulled his own damaged morpher out. Despite Alpha 6's attempts to stop him, he successfully morphed into the Black Mastodon Ranger once more. However, due to the damage the coin sustained during the fight with Rito, the unstable connection to the Grid caused Adam to phase in and out of a morphed state, causing him great pain, and nearly killing him. Four years later in 2002, Jason Lee Scott somehow regained his Power Morpher and Tyrannosaurus Power Coin and was able to repair it. He participated in an all-Red Ranger mission against the remnants of the Machine Empire during the events of ''Power Rangers Wild Force''. It was never explained how Jason was able to repair his damaged Power Coin and Morpher. Following this, five years more later in 2007 when Thrax appeared during the events of ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'', Adam's Morpher and Mastodon Coin were properly restored by the Sentinel Knight. All the Coins would again be utilized during the finale of ''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' where the original six Mighty Morphin Rangers took part in the final battle against the Armada. It is not explained how the green, pink, blue, and yellow coins, as well as possibly the White Tiger coin, were restored. MMPR_WhiteCoin.jpg|Tigerzord / White Tiger (White) MMPR_GreenCoin.jpg|Dragonzord / Dragon (Green) MMPR_BlackCoin.jpg|Mastodon (Black) MMPR_PinkCoin.jpg|Pterodactyl (Pink) MMPR_BlueCoin.jpg|Triceratops (Blue) MMPR_YellowCoin.jpg|Saber-Toothed Tiger (Yellow) MMPR_RedCoin.jpg|Tyrannosaurus (Red) Power Crystals Whenever one Ranger was in great peril, and the others would need to assist them, Rangers could put their hands together and form a Power Crystal out of their morphing essence (their Coin). With it, they could transport themselves to wherever their Crystals were if a Ranger activated them. The Crystals could be transported through the Morphing Grid to a Ranger's Power Weapon, as first seen in A Pressing Engagement. When Jason had his (Red) along with the other four, he could activate them, transporting his friends, Zack Taylor (Black), Billy Cranston (Blue), Trini Kwan (Yellow) and Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink) to his location. The Rangers become beams of colored light upon transport. They could also be used in conjunction with the Dinozords, projecting energy lightning bolts from all 5 Zords at once in the Megazord's Tank Mode, or as one concentrated blast in Battle Mode. Black_Power_Crystal_MMPR.jpg|The Black Power Crystal. Pink_Power_Crystal_MMPR.jpg|The Pink Power Crystal. Blue_Power_Crystal_MMPR.jpg|The Blue Power Crystal. Yellow_Power_Crystal_MMPR.jpg|The Yellow Power Crystal. Red Power Crystal.jpg|The Red Power Crystal. All_5_Power_Crystals_MMPR.jpg|All five of the Power Crystals. Crystal_Power_Porting_.jpg|The Power Crystals being used for transportation. mega_Crystal_Power.jpg|The Megazord using the Power Crystals to fire energy blasts. Ninja Power Coins With the loss of their powers, Zordon sends the Rangers to find the minter of all the Power Coins, the mysterious Ninjor. After proving themselves, Ninjor created six new Coins which drew on the power of six animal spirits that represented each Ranger. With their new Coins and powers, the Rangers received the true power of the Ninja along with new Ninjazords. Despite this complete change in Power Coins, they retained their dinosaur motifs on their suits, suggesting that they still had at least some ties to the dinosaurs. Unlike the Dinosaur Coins, the Ninja Coins drew on the life force of each respective Ranger. This proved to be dangerous when Rita and Zedd were successful in stealing Kimberly's Crane Power Coin thanks to the help of their brainwashed pawn Katherine Hillard, but the Power Coin is later returned to Kimberly. In A Different Shade of Pink, after a 9-episode story arc concerning her, Kimberly decided to retire and give her Coin to a now-reformed Katherine. When Master Vile used the Orb of Doom to reverse time on Earth, the Rangers become powerless kids; the reason they could no longer morph was because at the age they had been reverted to, they had not received their powers. Though as a a bright side, the Ninja Coins allowed the Rangers to maintain their true memories. With help from Billy, Cestro created a regenerator using the Ninja Coins as a power source. However, only Billy returned to his true age before the device was destroyed by Rito and Goldar. Goldar and Rito teleported into town and chased after the kids. They managed to steal their Coins and bring them to Zedd and Rita. With the two firing blasts from their staffs, the Ninja Coins were destroyed and reduced to dust in Goldar's hands. Despite this, it appears that the Ninja Coins are in some form bonded to the Rangers on a spiritual level: For example, Tommy, Kat, and Adam are all guided by their respective Ninja animal spirits on their quests for the Sub-Crystals of the Zeo Crystal, and even after becoming the Red Zeo Ranger, Tommy would be guided by the spirit of the Falcon during his vision quest, ultimately leading him to his long-lost brother. Though not actually canon with the show, in the 1995 film Dulcea provides an explanation for it: "Within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released". falcon_coin.jpg|Falcon (White) Frog_coin.jpg|Frog (Black) Crane_coin.jpg|Crane (Pink) Wolf_coin.jpg|Wolf (Blue) Bear_coin.jpg|Bear (Yellow) Ape_coin.jpg|Ape (Red) powercoins-destroyed.jpg|The Power Coins' destruction by Rita and Zedd. Nothing Left but dust.jpg|There is now nothing left of the Power Coins but dust. Alien Power Coins The Aquitian Alien Rangers were given Power Coins by Ninjor, 1,000 years ago, though it is unknown if he granted them the ability to morph into Power Rangers or even when the Aquitian Rangers received the power. Unlike the others, the Aquitians drew their power directly from their Coins in order to morph, as they did not need to use a Morpher. Red Alien Ranger Power coin.jpg White Alien Ranger Power Coin.jpg Yellow Alien Ranger Power coin.jpg Blue Alien Ranger Power Coin.jpg Black Alien Ranger Power Coin.jpg Trivia/Notes * The Power Morphers and Dinosaur Coins used in the show are actually the toy Dino Bucklers from the Super Sentai series TV show Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. This is especially evident in certain close-ups, where the notches from the Power Coin toys can be seen. Using the Japanese toys as props in American footage would soon become a tradition for years to come. **Ironically, the Tyranno Ranger Dino Buckler in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters was in fact a toy MMPR Power Morpher from the Legacy collection. *The Green and White Ranger Power Coins did not depict their respective animals. The Green Ranger's coin featured a dragon's footprint, while the White Ranger's coin featured a stylistic emblem resembling the stripe pattern seen on a tiger's head (a holdover from Dairanger, where he was known as Kiba the Fang Ranger). Various toys featured alternate Coin designs for these Rangers however; the 8" Green Ranger figure released with the Dragonzord featured an actual dragon on its chest emblem (although it would be hidden by the included shield), while the Deluxe White Tigerzord toy came packaged with a Power Coin depicting an actual savage-looking white tiger, which could be inserted into the deluxe Power Morpher. The tiger emblem was also the same as in Dairanger, Kou's Lai-Lai Jewel. Although numerous other toys would feature both of these designs, they never appeared in the actual show. It wouldn't be until the Power Rangers Legacy toyline that Tommy's gold Morpher would appear in the US version of the toyline. * In scenes that only featured Power Coins as well as the Morphing sequences in Season 3, Ninja Coin props were used in place of the original Dino coins. However, the Morphers seen on the Ranger's actual costumes still contained the Dino Coins, due to the belts being solid-mold props that could not exchange Power Coins to accomodate the change in designs. This is most easily seen in Master Vile and the Metallic Armor Part 3, which featured closeups of each Ranger's belt-mounted Morpher. *The Doron Changer Medals were used in Power Rangers Season 3, as the Alien Ranger Coins. The morpher itself was unused. See Also *Dino Bucklers *Doron Changers *Power Coins (2017 movie) Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Arsenal Category:Artifacts Category:Morpher Category:Special Systems Category:Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 1) Category:Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 2) Category:Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 3)